Blood Fever
by Josef Mojave
Summary: When Vorik spreads the blood fever to B'Elanna Hairy gets cought up allong the way TomXHarry


Tom looked at himself in the mirror, his bright blue eyes shimmered against his pale smooth skin, his jaw was sharp and slim, he had high cheek bones, golden blonde hair and his lips were curved into an irresistible smirk. He had to admit that he looked good. He fixed the front of his grey climbing uniform; he wanted to look his best as he wowed B'Elanna with his climbing skills. It didn't matter than she always refused, he liked the chase almost as much as he liked her, and frankly the mission gave him something to do.

He had spent a lonely week on duty shifts or in his quarters since he and Harry were given separate shifts. Life on starship was lonely without your best friend. He thought putting together his gear. So B'Elanna wouldn't have dinner with him and he couldn't just spend time with his pal, he didn't let the disappointment show much. After their mission to mine the gallecite he figured he'd go visit Harry because it would be in Harry's off hours, hopefully before he went to sleep. _Ah Har wouldn't mind the interruption anyway, _he thought with a smirk as he headed out of his quarters down to the transporter room, _no harm in being a little early._

Harry Kim was bored out of his mind, a week full of duty shifts with the second shift wasn't bad, but it just wasn't like being on the bridge with Chakotay and Tom mixing it up. He missed taking orders from Captain Janeway instead of some random lieutenant Jr. Grade, _okay, not so random,_ Harry thought, but someone who he would probably be at rank with right now if they had stayed in the Alpha Quadrant.

"B'Elanna says that she needs help compiling topographical data," Lieutenant Hansen (Jr. Grade) said, she turned to Harry. "You seem pretty bored ensign; you want to take a trip to engineering?" She said with a little smirk.

"Aye Sir," Harry said with a thankful smile.

When Harry got to engineering, the first thing that got his attention was B'Elanna yelling and then the sound of a body hitting the floor on the second deck. Harry ran over to the latter and what he found was an exasperated B'Elanna and an unconscious Vorik.

"Harry, Can you get this P'tak out of here?" B'Elanna growled.

"What happened?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"He proposed," B'Elanna said vehemently.

"Oh, is that all?" he said with a little smirk.

"Can you take him down to sickbay, Please? I have to finish up here; I'll meet you there in a few minutes." She said rubbing her ridges with irritation.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a little smirk. _Maybe some day I'll work in engineering, _he thought lifting Vorik from the floor and leaning him on his shoulder, _I don't mind taking orders from B'Elanna._

Harry had gotten Vorik as far as the turbo-lift before he started to regain a bit of consciousness.

"B'Elanna," he groaned reaching around and placing his hands on Harry's face, holding them hard to his temples before he came to and realized who he was attempting to connect with.

"Oh, Ensign Kim," he said coming as close to a blush as any Vulcan Harry had ever seen. He stood up on his own and straightened out his uniform. Harry cleared his throat and tried to shake the weird feeling out of his mind.

"I was…uh, escorting you to sickbay for B'Elanna," he said sheepishly.

"Well, thank you ensign. I believe I will make it to sickbay on my own." He said proudly.

"Yes sir." Harry said, trying to keep from smirking. He couldn't remember ever seeing the Vulcan so embarrassed, he would have to tell Tom all about it the next time he saw him, _whenever that'll be, _He thought glumly. He and Tom had been quick to friendship at the beginning of their journey, but ever since they spent time in that prison, at the mercy of adrenaline hyped convicts and the clamp, things had been different. The only way he had gotten through the ordeal was with Tom's help, keeping him from becoming some mans prison bitch, and even after Tom had been injured it gave him something to focus on, a reason to stay calm. He still remembered the way that he had to hold Tom's hand and lay down next to him to get him to go to sleep, it was the most relaxed he had been in the entire ordeal. And that was when he realized that Tom would be his best friend forever. There was a bond between them that he had never felt before, and being set on different schedules was like missing his other half, his funny, light-hearted half. Harry went back to the bridge and continued his duty shift, wondering why he had such a remarkable stiffy and thankful that he had the ops panel to stand behind so that no one would notice.

Tom was having a hard time believing what Tuvok was telling him, that B'Elanna was a slave to a Vulcan mating ritual was hard to wrap his mind around. Not to mention the fact that she had bitten him, the Klingon equivalent of taking off your panties while wearing a mini skirt, winking and taking someone to a dark corner, _not that I've ever experienced anything like that._ He thought in a moment of revere recalling his days as a Starfleet cadet.

"Lieutenant, we must find Lieutenant Torres immediately." Tuvok repeated, his Vulcan patients running a bit thin.

"Right," Tom nodded.

It was just Tom's luck that he was stuck in some god forsaken cave with a gorgeous sexy woman that could barley keep her hands off him and he had to be Mr. nice guy. It was his first time playing hard to get and he had to admit it was really chafing his uniform. Her kisses were so soft and sweet, like a prize he'd won for all of his chasing, a part of him wanted to throw B'Elanna onto the ground and have rough Klingon sex with her, but he really didn't want to be that guy. They had become friends and he wanted to keep it that way, no matter how much he wanted her.

"You'd rather let me die, than help me?" She cried, curled up in the corner.

"You know that's not true," he pleaded, but she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. He had almost given up when he heard the rocks falling from the pile.

"Tom, are you in there?" Chakotay shouted.

"Yeah, but we need to get B'Elanna out of her now." He said throwing the rocks down, trying madly to escape. He didn't know how much longer his good will would be holding out. He was so glad to be saved that when Chakotay told him that they were out of contact with the ship and Tuvok uttered the words, "you must help her now." He almost thought that he was going to cry. He knelt down in front of B'Elanna, even covered and dirt she was still gorgeous.

"Look B'Elanna, I know this isn't the ideal situation, but we can't worry about that now…" he said gently, she put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhh." She said standing up and leading him into the jungle away from Chakotay and Commander Tuvok, it was like dejavu.

She kissed his wrist and nibbled at his skin growling sensually, he was at a loss for what to do, for the first time in his very extensive love life.

"What should I do?" she said nervously, and then he tried copying her motions, kissing her slender wrist enjoying the taste of her soft firm skin. Before he knew what was happening she flipped him over onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself?" he said, a little unsure.

"Well then show it," she said with a sultry smirk leaning over and kissing him roughly. He smiled back and rolled her over beneath him, he was about to rip open the top of her uniform when a firm hand threw him to the ground.

"She is my mate!" Vorik growled like a rabid dog.

"I am not your mate!" B'Elanna screamed back at him, Tom had to hold her back. _Just as things were starting to get good,_ He thought with a twinge of irritation. He had to sit back as Vorik declared some Vulcan rite and he and B'Elanna began a furious battle.

He had always wondered if you had a Klingon and a stick, versus a Vulcan and a disrupter, who would win. Harry told him that the Vulcan would win because all he had to point and shoot, but Tom was always rooting for the Klingon. This time, the half Klingon. It was close, but B'Elanna won, she collapsed in his arms all covered in blood.

"Is it over?" Tom asked, looking up at Tuvok.

"The Blood Fever has been purge," he said in a voice so calm that it grated on him. The whole experience had been an embarrassment, a disaster and a tease. He couldn't wait to get back to the ship and take a hot shower; he always preferred good old water to a sonic shower. At times like these it was customary for a cold shower but he was so dirty that he figured he could will the problem away and have a few minutes of relaxing heat before he crashed Harry's quarters.

Tom was clean and refreshed after his shower and slipped into one of his good uniforms, it's not that it was his outfit of choice but there was almost never an occasion to be out of uniform short of going to bed and shore leave and he didn't feel like drawing any attention after the day he'd had. All he wanted to do was snag some time with Harry and then get to bed without any more insanity. He took the short walk from his quarters to Harry's rang the door chime. He gave it a moment then rang again. After the third try he was about to give up and head to bed when he heard Harry's tried voice.

"Coming," he shouted from behind the door and before long he appeared at the door with tussled hair in a silky pair of purple pajamas. Tom could tell that he'd been having a hard time getting to sleep just looking at him.

"Harry, good to see you," he said innocently.

"Like you didn't know that I was going to be asleep," Harry grumbled.

"Is it really that time?" Tom said looking for the watch that didn't exist on his arm. "I just wanted to stop by and spend some time with my best friend, but if you aren't feeling up to it…" he said stepping back slowly.

"Come in," Harry said with a repressed little grin. "I've been wanting to see you too." He said lightly. "What do you want, I have a few replicater rations stocked away, why don't we make a party of it." He suggested heading for the replicater.

"Jeeze Har, I didn't know you would be so happy to see me." He said with a chuckle. Harry looked down quickly wondering if Tom was referring to his now omnipresent erection, but took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the replicater.

"Give me a minute to go change," he said on a second thought.

"Don't be silly Harry, I've seen you in worse," he said with a little smirk.

"Okay…" Harry said with a little nod.

"Well, why don't we start with drinks and maybe have some desert." Tom suggested, "I don't want to keep you up too late, but I have to tell you about the crazy day I had."

"Oh yeah, the gallecite mission," Harry said replicating two cups of kava juice. He handed one to Tom and he looked at it suspiciously and then back at Harry.

"Kava juice?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What? If you don't like it then put it back in the replicater," he said sitting down next to Tom on the couch and taking a sip of the sweet Kava juice. "Besides, if I plan on going to sleep in the next couple of hours I can't be drinking coffee."

"I like Kava juice I was just surprised that's all." Tom said a little unnerved by the odd air between them tonight.

"Well?" Harry said looking at him impatiently and setting down his drink.

"Well what Harry?" Tom said with a chuckle, as he took a sip of juice.

"The mission, how did it go?" he said motioning emphatically. Tom fell into a small fit of laughter and shook his head.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to bed with your glass of Kava juice?" Tom said with a smirk. "I wouldn't want to take up any more of your valuable sleeping time."

"Tom," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay." He said putting his hands up defensively, "You don't have to twist my arm." He loved playing with Harry like this, he was always so fun to bait.

"So, did you get the gallecite?"

"No," he said his smile fading a bit.

"Why not?"

"Well first Neelix had a little accident,"

"Is he alright?" Harry asked leaning forward with concern.

"He's fine now, but his climbing equipment failed and he broke his leg. B'Elanna was furious and for a minute I thought that she was going to attack him," he said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, when I walked into engineering this morning B'Elanna had just finished knocking out Ensign Vorik," Harry said with a chuckle. "I had to take him to sickbay, when he came to first he tried to attack me and then I swear he actually blushed."

"Sorry I missed it," Tom said with a chuckle, taking another sip of Kava juice. He frowned for a moment and looked back up at Harry. "You said he attacked you?"

"Yeah, he put his hands on my face and squeezed really hard… for a minute I thought I was done for but when he realized that I wasn't B'Elanna he was mortified."

"Harry… you haven't been feeling… funny today have you?" Tom asked, taking notice of the tent in Harry's pants for the first time.

"What do you mean?" he asked blushing lightly. "Why would I be feeling funny?" Tom just looked at him with his sparkling blue eyes and Harry felt weak. He got up and headed for the replicater.

"So what do you want for desert?"

"Harry?" Tom asked his concern rising at his apparent squirrelly-ness.

"I know how much you like cherry pie," Harry said alluringly.

"Harry this is important… have you been feeling… unusual?"

"Computer, cherry pie and fudge ripple pudding," he said and waited for their snacks to materialize. He took the plate over to Tom and sat down on the chair across form the couch. Tom was still looking at him with concern. "I told you, I'm fine."

"…I know it's been a couple days Har, but I can tell that something's bothering you. Look, if Vorik did what I think he did to you we could have a medical emergency here. I just got through watching B'Elanna and Vorik fight in some crazy Vulcan ritual so that their brains wouldn't shut down on them." Tom said standing up and kneeling next to Harry. "Come with me to sickbay."

"Don't be silly," Harry said with a nervous chuckle. "Everything is fine." Harry ate a spoonful of pudding and closed his eyes relaxing as the smooth chocolaty flavor dissolved onto his tongue, it was almost sensual. Harry took another spoonful and held it in front of Tom's lips. "Have some, it's really good."

Tom looked at Harry and the spoon alternately for a long quiet moment, something in him said that he had to get Harry to sickbay quick, and something else said that pudding sounded like a really good offer. He opened his mouth and ate the pudding slowly, enjoying the sheer decadence of it, and then thought about his current position. "It's good, isn't it?" Harry said in a smooth voice that made his spine tingle.

"Harry…" he said softly, "Are you making a pass at me?" there was a bit of humor in his voice although he didn't feel it. Harry blushed and looked down at his pudding. "This isn't funny at all," he said to himself.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Harry said dropping his head lower shyly.

"I didn't mean you Harry, I just meant today. All of today has been terribly… un funny." Tom sat back on the couch for a moment trying to think of what to do, he had to get Harry to sickbay, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings too. He couldn't handle upsetting both of his best friends in one day. "Harry, will you play me something?"

Harry smiled and set down his dish for a moment and got out his clarinet case, he put the pieces together slowly and looked up at Tom.

"Any requests?"

"Play something exciting, I don't know surprise me." Tom said picking up his plate of pie and taking his first bite as Harry lost himself in his music. Tom tried to push the thoughts of Harry's possible 'condition' out of his mind for a moment to sit back and enjoy his company. He had missed him more than he'd thought.

Harry had played him a couple of songs, each resonating with a longing that made Tom shift in his seat. The music was beautiful, the pie was delicious and he was at ease in a mildly aroused and concerned kind of way. _Just one of those days,_ he thought as Harry finished the song and smiled at him. He complimented him and then sat for a moment. He frowned as he decided that he had to tell Harry what had happened, it was the only way to get him to agree to go to sickbay, _because it's not like you can just ask your best friend 'hey is there any chance that you're really, really horny?'_

Harry listened patiently and Tom regaled him with the full story of the mission, leaving out small bits about how badly he'd wanted B'Elanna figuring that now wasn't the time for the 'forbidden desire' conversation. They sat quietly for a moment as he let the story sink in, it was well past 2300 hours, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Tom, you really think that has anything to do with me?" He asked sitting down on the couch flush next to him. Tom looked him over and licked his lips nervously.

"Yeah, I really do." He said softly, Harry gave him a questioning look and he sighed. "Well, you don't usually sit this close to me for one," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"M-maybe I'm just cold," Harry said blushing bright red.

"You could just adjust the atmospheric controls," Tom said with a serious look. For some reason it felt very important for him to get Harry to admit what he wanted, maybe if he admitted it he would be a few steps closer to convincing him to go to sickbay.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little more attracted to you that usual, but that doesn't mean—" They both stated at each other with wide eyes, the word 'usual' hanging with the promise of hope and the threat of rejection. Harry put his hand over his face trying to cover his embarrassment.

"…Harry," Tom said gently, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say.

"Are you going to call me a freak now?" Harry said peeking a warm brown eye out from beneath his hand at him.

"No, you're not a freak Harry; lots of people are attracted to other guys." He said patting him on the back. "To be honest, when I was in the academy I had a few experiences..."

"Really?" Harry asked looking up at him hopefully. "I never actually tried… but Tom…" he said biting one of his full lips nervously.

"H-hold on Harry, it's been a long time since I've done anything like that," he said scooting back a little. _This is the worst day ever,_ he thought taking in the warm longing look in Harry's eyes. "It's just the Pa'nfar, you wouldn't really be thinking of me like that if it weren't for Vorik and…" he trailed off as Harry leaned in closer to him.

"Tom, I know It's a little sudden but haven't you even considered, even for a second what it would be like?" he asked putting his hand on Tom's leg tentatively. Tom let out a small snort of embarrassed laughter. He's now been hard to get twice in his life and all in one day.

"Harry, we can't. You're the best friend I've ever had… I don't want to ruin that," he said putting his hand on Harry's but not moving it just yet. Harry was like his life line to being a decent human being, the warmth that convinced him that there was something good inside of himself to believe in. _Turning down B'Elanna was hard enough, but now Harry too?_

"So you have considered it?" Harry said with a bright smile, he slid his and Tom's hands a little higher and brushed his fingers against his thighs. He leaned in and gave Tom a quick chaste kiss.

"Har… we can't," Tom whispered against his lips, his eyes pleading.

"Tom, the way you told it, there's no other cure for this thing anyways, unless you want a battle to the death." He said turning his hand over and twining their fingers together. He looked so cute and hopeful, his full lips in an endearing little pout as he waited to see if Tom would accept him or not.

"Maybe the doctor can figure something out…" Tom said holding his hand gently.

"Is the idea of us so bad?" Harry asked, sounding completely dejected. He let go of Tom's hand and stood, Tom stood up next to him.

"It doesn't sound bad Harry, it would probably be really… amazing but… what would happen afterwards?" he said resting his hand on Harry's shoulder for a bit of comfort. Harry turned and grabbed the front of Tom's uniform pulling him forward and giving him a long slow kiss.

"Don't worry Tom, everything is going to be okay," he said kissing him again, his tongue pressing against Toms lips playfully gaining access and exploring his mouth hungrily. Tom's body was humming with excitement and it was all he could do not to wrap his arms around him. He wanted to protest but he lost himself in the soft caress of Harry voluptuous lips. When Harry pulled back Tom just stared at him dumbly with a little smirk, he knew that this was where he should be telling him how much this shouldn't happen and how the doctor could find a cure but when he opened his mouth all he could think to do was lick the sweet taste of Harry from his tingling lips. "Tom," Harry said softly, leaning in close his breath hot it his ear. "Tom I want you inside of me." He whispered, flicking his tongue across Tom's earlobe. Tom's breath hitched at the suggestion. "Please," Harry said looking utterly irresistible.

"Har…" Tom said caressing his cheek lightly and giving him a soft kiss, he pulled Harry closer and deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth and massaging it into submission. Harry moaned deep in his throat as he pressed his erection against Tom's leg. "Well how can I say no to that?" Tom said before ravishing Harry with quick breathless kisses. Harry pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and grinned back at Tom.

"How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Harry said raising an eyebrow and he took Tom's hand and led him toward the bedroom. Harry sat down on the end of the bed and smiled up at Tom as he worked to unbutton his uniform.

"You wouldn't," Tom said with an ever brightening grin, hoping beyond hope that Harry really would. Harry revealed Tom's long plump erection as his pants dropped to the floor and he leaned over to lick the tip playfully. "Ah!" Tom groaned as Harry lapped at the slit playfully and then he slid the tip into his mouth slowly. Tom rested his hands in Harry's hair gently as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling of the warm mouth enveloping his hard pulsing flesh, sucking down hard just so that he could hear Tom's breath quicken.

"How's that?" Harry mumbled around his erection, the vibrations making Tom shudder and rake his fingers along his scalp.

"God Harry, I've never been so happy to see you with your mouth full," Tom said with a breathy chuckle. Harry bobbed his head slowly, licking along the underside lightly and keeping a tight suction around him. "If you keep that up we're gonna be done way too soon," he said pulling out of Harry's mouth, stifling a groan as he felt himself brushing against Harry's soft firm lips. "Are you sure you haven't done that before?" he asked pushing Harry down onto the bed and slipping off his night shirt, his erection pressing against the tent in Harry's pants as he kissed him over and over.

"Tom," Harry moaned between kisses.

"Yeah Harry?" Tom said as he kissed his way from Harry's lips to nibbling on his earlobe, his hands working on slipping Harry's pants down, grazing his thighs.

"Forget foreplay, I just want you inside me, now." Harry said desperately.

"Okay, fine." Tom said climbing off of him and heading out of the room.

"Wait, don't leave me Tom," Harry said jumping up and stumbling in his pants that were now around his knees. He threw them off and followed Tom into the living room.

"Relax Harry, I'm not leaving. I just needed to get something," Tom said with an amused smile as he took the bottle of lube out of the replicater.

"Oh," Harry said with a slight blush.

"Get back to bed," Tom said with a grin.

"Come with me," Harry said softly.

"You want that to be an order ensign?" Tom said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Harry looked at him sadly and then headed into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Tom smiled as he watched Harry walk out, licking his lips while admiring his bare bottom. Tom set his COM badge down on the table and slipped out of the coat and undershirt of his uniform, setting them on the couch in a pile. He thought about how he was probably taking advantage of Harry and how he shouldn't have given up so easily on sending him to sickbay, but he only thought about it for a moment. Tom rushed back into the bedroom to join Harry.

"Room for two?" Tom asked, with his best charming grin.

"There just might be," Harry said pulling back the covers and inviting him in. Tom climbed on top of him again and showered him with kisses, distracting Harry as he flipped open the bottle of lube and slipping a slicked finger between his legs and into the ring of tight muscle. Harry groaned as Tom slipped his finger all the way inside and then joined it with another. "Oh, Tom" he groaned glowing with a sheen of sweat.

"Okay," Tom whispered in Harry's ear as he spread lube along his twitching erection. "Are you ready Har?" Tom said pressing his head against the tight little ringlet of muscle. Harry wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and kissed him hungrily. "I'll take that as a yes," He said kissing Harry again and slowly inching his way inside of him.

"Ah!" Harry whimpered as Tom pulled out and gave his first long stroke.

"Harry," Tom moaned as he slowly thrust in and out of him establishing a slow rhythm as he nibbled at the soft skin of Harry's throat. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Tom as he thrust into him, grinding up on every down stroke and letting out unintelligible moans. Tom leaned back as much as Harry's grasp would allow and looked down at Harry admiringly. "You're really something special, Harry." Tom whispered against his lips as he thrust faster inside of him.

"Tom" Harry moaned before crushing their lips together and kissing him desperately. Tom let out a strangled groan as he felt Harry tighten around him and the heat of Harry's seed spilling against their stomachs. Tom held on to Harry desperately as she gave into sweet friction and came hard inside of him sighing as Harry's tight muscled milked every last drop of semen out of him, and the just fell asleep there still connected in a sticky mess.

When Harry awoke he tried to turn over but he felt a heavy weight pinning him to the mattress, he shifted his legs and felt something slip out of him.

"What?" he mumbled, opening his eyes groggily. Harry turned his head and saw Tom's face buried into the pillow next to him. "Tom?" he said softly, trying to sit up and ignore the ache between his legs.

"Mmm," Tom moaned in his ear shifting so that his penis rubbed up against his.

"T-Tom," Harry said louder, trying to move out form under him. Tom opened his eyes slowly and smiled down at him.

"Is it morning already?" He asked with a warm little smile that made Harry blush.

"No... But… I mean, we…"

"Yeah, we did." Tom said planting a small kiss on Harry's lips. Harry sat up, having to peel his stomach from Tom's and looking up at those deep blue eyes.

"You should have taken me to sickbay." Harry said dismissively, looking around for his clothing. Tom's expression dropped.

"You're right, I should have." He said looking down at his hands. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry… but I'm not Harry." He said looking back up at him.

"What do you expect form me?"

"Nothing, I hope that you'll still be my best friend… and I hope that this wasn't as terrible an experience as you're making it out to be." He said caressing Harry's hand subconsciously.

"It wasn't terrible Tom," he said taking his hand lightly. "But we can't… I mean it's not like we could have a relationship. The ship is too small for something like this."

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with what we did." Tom said with a frown.

"I know, but other people—"

"Forget other people, it's just us Harry." Tom said taking his hand and kissing him again gently. "We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, but don't run away from this."

"Tom,"

"Look, I know you wanted more than just sex. Let me give it to you."

"…okay," Harry said reluctantly.

"Just okay?" Tom said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I want to be with you…" he said with a dark blush.

"You love me, don't you Harry." He said with a mocking tone.

"Shut up Tom," Harry said standing up and heading toward the sonic shower.

"Hey, where do you think you're going ensign?" Tom said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"To take a sonic shower. Care to join me, sir?" He said with a little smirk

"Don't mind if I do," Tom said following Harry into the bathroom.


End file.
